teen_hulk_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Aphrodite
"You really think you can resist me, green boy? I'm the frickin' Goddess of Love! I have seduced thousands of men and women throughout history! From warlords to bondage enthusiasts, I've done them all. Your friend Natasha...She was too busy kissing me to resist~" - Aphrodite to Hulk when he refuses to have sex with her Aphrodite or Αφροδίτη in Ancient Greek, is the Greek Goddess of Love & Beauty, and a main character that appears in Season 2, "Heroes Lost in Time", in which the teen heroes are transported to the ancient times of the Greek gods by Kang the Conquerer. Biography Aphrodite is first seen in a temple, where she seduces a lonely temple maiden and the two have sex until the teen heroes fall from the sky, in which Teen Hulk catches Wanda, Natasha, and Dazzler so they have a smooth landing. After meeting the heroes, Aphrodite brings them to her chateau home, and gives them food and wine. She then flirts with Teen Hulk, Iron Lad, and even Dazzler, and Natasha, making Wanda quite uncomfortable. The heroes then sleep in separate rooms. As Hulk sleeps, Aphrodite enters his mind and makes his have a dream where he and Aphrodite are having sex, during which he finds out she's ticklish while licking her breasts. At some point, Aphrodite is taken by Amina, the Goddess of Tickling, and tickled to death, only to escape from the Underworld. Personality Being the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite is very prideful and proud of her beauty, and will lash out at anyone that foolishly claims to be more beautiful than her. She is also quite lustful and passionate, constantly flirting with people whenever she desires sexual attention. She is also very teasing, as shown when she flirted with some of the teen heroes and made Hulk think he was getting it on with her in a dream. Appearance Aphrodite is described as "insanely beautiful and sexy", with white skin, full lips that are always covered in red lipstick, long black hair that flows down to her shoulders, piercing brown eyes, and a voluptuous, curvaceous figure, complete with big breasts and round butt cheeks. Aphrodite is aware of her beauty, and will often use it to seduce and tempt people to desire and worship her, often rewarding them by spending the night with them in her luxurious chateau home. Powers * Immortality: As a Goddess, Aphrodite can live forever, and keep up the physical appearance of a sexy, voluptuous woman that looks like she's in her mid-twenties. * Superhuman Strength: Being a Goddess' Aphrodite possesses remarkable strength, considering her figure. * Superhuman Senses: Aphrodite has enhanced senses. Humorously, her sense of taste is enhanced, so she can tell if someone's a good kisser. * Healing Factor: If injured in any way, Aphrodite can heal within seconds. When she heals, she doesn't even have a scar from her former wounds. * Teleportation: Aphrodite can teleport vast distances without tiring. * Dream Walking: Aphrodite can enter a person's dream and even manipulate it to entertain herself. This is shown when she makes Hulk fantasize having sex with her. * Seduction: As she is the Goddess of Love and Sexuality, Aphrodite can seduce pretty much anyone with a mere look, regardless of the person's sexual orientation. * Hypnosis: Aphrodite is so beautiful that her beauty can literally hypnotize people. Gallery Aphrodite in sexy jacket .jpeg|Aphrodite in a revealing jacket Aphrodite in a red dress.jpeg Trivia *Aphrodite has been in a brief but erotic relationship with Ace, Hercules' son, though she was unaware of who his father was at the time. According to her, Ace was such a good lover that she actually passed out halfway through the act. *She loves wine, berries, beautiful paintings, and sleeping with people that are equally attractive as her, especially women. *Aphrodite is in a secret relationship with her priestess, Liandra. *Aphrodite is ticklish. Category:Goddesses Category:Greek Pantheon Category:Females Category:LGBT Characters